


Sunset Feels

by metaphoricalpluto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, KageHina - Freeform, could be read as either platonic or romatic, just some lads walkin in the sunset, probably ooc but at this point im too tired to change it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalpluto/pseuds/metaphoricalpluto
Summary: A short fic about Hinata and Kageyama walking home as the sun sets.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Sunset Feels

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing a Haikyuu!! fanfic so i gave it my best short but the characters are probably quite ooc but we move.

As they exited the clubroom after a rigorous afternoon of training, Hinata and Kageyama both made their way towards the bike rack; which held the shorter boy’s bicycle since he had cycled to school in the morning with it. It had become a habit of theirs to walk home in the company of one another since Kageyama’s house was on route to Hinata’s so it just made sense in their eyes.

Whilst waiting for the other to unlock his bike, Kageyama scrolled through his phone, noticing that the team’s Captain had texted to say that they would be meeting earlier the next morning for practice before school started due to an upcoming practise match being held. He typed out a quick reply of affirmation before turning his attention to the boy who was walking up beside him, bike in tow.

Leaving the school grounds behind them, they started on their way towards the road that led in the direction of their homes. They walked in a comfortable silence, the only sounds being the occasional whoosh of a car passing, the click of bike wheels turning and the nature surrounding them; Kageyama sipping slowly on a carton of milk he had picked up whilst waiting for Hinata to change after practise.

It was a peaceful afternoon; not too cold, but warm enough that you didn’t need to wear a jacket. Above them, the sky was slowly being repainted; with hints of red and pink tinting the little blue that remained and the few clouds that dotted the vast expanse. A gentle breeze drifted past, ruffling their hair and making their white t-shirts shift.

The taller boy looked over to the other and took in his features; face awash with a smile and radiating happiness, the setting sun’s rays bouncing off and making him glow. Said boy looked back once he noticed the other staring and they both stopped walking for a moment, simply looking into one another’s eyes and noticing how they shone with the golden light around them.

Hinata moved first and placed his hand gently in Kageyama’s, smiling softly; the other squeezed his hand in reply and smiled softly back. However rare it was for the setter to smile, the times he did were the most precious as they happened in moments so few, in those times of absolute happiness, that it was the most special thing to experience; usually only seen when he was playing volleyball or when staring into his spiker’s face. 

They started up walking again, Hinata’s right hand on his bike and his left being held in a firm but tender grip. As they made their way up the road they reached the top of the hill where they paused and took in the stunning image of the sun setting over the landscape; their fingers finding themselves intertwining with each other, craving a closer hold. Both boys smiled and continued on their way; the feeling of absolute peace flooding their bones and happy thoughts filling their brains, for they had no need to think of other things when they had one another – no matter how much they may argue when it comes to volleyball – they knew it would all be okay at the end of the day.

For the few precious moments they cherished together was worth it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
